One Mo Nigga ta Go
One Mo Nigga ta Go is the debut and only solo studio album by former N.W.A member DJ Yella. It was released on March 26, 1996, and is dedicated to the late Eric "Eazy-E" Wright, a long-time friend and fellow N.W.A member, who died of AIDS on March 26, 1995. The album cover shows close-up of Eazy-E's face and Yella himself at Eazy-E's grave. Recording sessions took place at Audio Achievements in Torrance, California with Donovan "The Dirt Biker" Smith, who also provided mixing and co-production. Production was handled primarily by DJ Yella himself. The album features guest appearances from B.G. Knocc Out & Dresta, Kokane, Dirty Red, Traci Nelson and Leicy Loc. It spawned three singles: "4 tha E", a tribute song to Eazy-E, which peaked at #50 on the US Billboard Hot Rap Songs, "Dat's How I'm Livin'" and "Send 4 Me". Yella never released any other solo material, and after the release he left the music industry to direct pornographic films until 2011, when he started working on a new album called West Coastin which currently has no information regarding the project since 2012. One of the reasons Yella made this album was to help raise money for college for nine of Eazy-E's children. The album peaked at number 82 on the Billboard 200 albums chart and at number 23 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart in the United States. Critical reception The album was mildly received. AllMusic gave the album 3 stars while Bradley Torreano called it "a flop". Milwaukee Journal Sentinel's Cary Darling called it along with MC Ren's The Villain in Black (which was released two weeks later after the album's release) "ordinary by hard-core rap standards". Track listing Sample credits: * Track 4 contains elements from "Riding High" by Faze-O * Track 6 contains elements from "Gotta Find a Lover" by Roy Ayers Ubiquity * Track 8 contains elements from "Eazy-Duz-It" by Eazy-E * Track 10 is a cover of "Send for Me" by Atlantic Starr * Track 12 contains elements from "A Love of Your Own" by Average White Band and "Real Muthaphuckkin G's" by Eazy-E * Track 18 contains elements from "Moments in Love" by Art of Noise Personnel * Antoine Carraby – vocals, producer, executive producer * Kevyn "Shaki" Carter – vocals (tracks: 2, 14) * Andre DeSean Wicker – vocals (track 4) * Jerry Buddy Long, Jr. – vocals (track 8) * Traci Nelson – vocals (track 10) * Arlandis Hinton – vocals (track 12) * Leicy Loc – vocals (track 16) * Mike "Crazy Neck" Sims – keyboards, guitar, bass * Stan Martin – trumpet, flugelhorn * Donovan "Tha Dirt Biker" Sound – co-producer, mixing, recording * Don "D-Dawg" Spratley – co-producer (track 18) * Brian "Big Bass" Gardner – mastering * David Michery – A&R, executive producer * Chuck Gullo – executive producer * Doug Haverty – art direction * Johnny Buzzerio – photography Chart history Category:1996 debut albums Category:1996 albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Yella